Not Right For Her
by xObaby05Ox
Summary: AU Rachel agrees with Tara that she will hook Tara up with Garfield. But what happens when her hidden feelings come forward and show her Tara's not for her best friend? BBxR SxR BxCy JxKF R
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note**:Hi, yes its another A/U I like A/U's they're intresting.I'm not forgeting Romeo And Juliet High either, i just had an idea. (I have **alot**of ideas, just ask **Angel-4rom-Heaven**) This is one I thought of in a dream. I don't know how far I'm going with it but if you like it and praise it, I'll write some more. I also have another fic that I'm going to start soon (It wont be an A/U)but I'm going to try and finish the ones I have first...maybe. You know how it is...maybe...ok I'll stop. This doesnt start with the Titans not being friends, they all ready are. And I used some of the issues I dealt with hearing this school year about people. (Two more days of school. As Cyborg would say... **BOOYA!**) Well here it is.

P.S-I'm **not **trying to hate on Terra or anything.

**Disclaimer**I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Garfield Logan, 16 years old, light brown hair and green eyes you could stare at for hours. He was a thin boy with messy hair and a happy personality. He walked slowly down his neighborhood street taking a bite out of his hand made tofu breakfast sandwich. He waved at some familiar faces and crossed into the yard of a yellow and white house. He walked to the side of the house and threw a rock at the second floor window. This was his usual morning.

Rachel Roth, 16 years old with shoulder length violet hair and gorgeous gray violet looking eyes slipped a black tank top and then a black jacket she had found in the Lost and Found table on her slim body and put on her only black jeans. She was very pale but a pale _beauty_. A lot of people labeled her as a Goth, but she just likes black. Rachel peeked out her door into her father's room and made sure her drunken dad was knocked out. He was. Snoring louder than ever too. Rachel felt relieved and she got her book bag off her dresser and opened her window.

" 'Sup?" Garfield called looking up at her. Rachel waved and threw her book bag on the ground, landing next to Garfield. Garfield always worried about his friend jumping from her window each morning. What if she fell? Broke a bone? He offered to catch her she refused.

Rachel took a deep breath and jumped. She always closed her eyes, she experimented that looking down always made it hurt. She landed, not softly, next to Garfield. He helped her up gently taking her hand and pulling her up. She wiped her jeans off and looked at Garfield.

"Hey," she greeted him. He gave her a small wave his mouth full. She threw her book bag over her shoulder and they began walking away from her house.

"Did you study for Chang's test?" Garfield asked wiping his hands on his jeans as he finished his sandwich. Rachel shook her head.

"I didn't even think about it. No big deal." Rachel replied. Garfield shrugged.

"Its 50 of you're grade you know." Garfield added. Rachel rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"Did _you_ study?" she asked.

"Nope." Garfield said.

"Figures." Rachel said. They crossed the street and continued to walk. Jump City High was only two blocks away from they're neighborhood. While they walked in silence now, a red Mercedes with 4 jocks and 2 cheerleaders including Tara Marvok drove up to them. The music was loud with rock music.

"Great…" Rachel muttered.

"Hey! Logan and Roth!" one of the jocks yelled out. He whistled at Rachel. They all laughed. Rachel and Garfield kept walking. They stopped on the curb and Tara Marvok jumped out.

Tara Marvok was the most popular girl in school. Her best friend was Kitten Moth. Blonde Beauties, they were known as. Tara had long yellow blonde hair with big blue eyes and she always wore a mini skirt. She was _very_ skinny and she liked to talk. Mostly about herself, and about other people. She always had a different boyfriend a week, but no she wasn't a whore, _she_ says. Kitten had shoulder length blonde hair and always wore _pink_. Pink, pants, pink skirts, pink shirts, pink shorts, pink, pink, pink. Kitten although was a follower. She had no backbone whatsoever. She was always at Tara's side and agreed to everything she said. She never had the same boyfriend each week unless they gave her jewelry and everything she asked for.

Tara walked up to Rachel and Garfield and smiled. Garfield smiled back not resisting and Rachel looked at him with disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"Hey Gar, Rachel." Tara said politely.

"Hey." Garfield said almost shyly. Rachel felt like throwing up.

"How come you guys don't ride to school with us? Its not like we don't know each other." Tara said pointing to the Mercedes.

"Maybe its because you don't _talk_ to us, _like_ us, or _invite_ us." Rachel said rudely.

"How bout I pick you up tomorrow at you're house Garfield?" Tara asked totally ignoring Rachel's comment. Rachel glared at Garfield and Garfield caught her glare and snapped out of Tara's spell.

"Uh, that's, okay. We only live two blocks away." He said. Rachel sighed with relief. Tara looked disappointed and frowned a little. She nodded.

"Alright then, well talk to you later maybe." She said getting back in the car. Rachel then caught an angry glare from Tara as they drove off. She shook it off.

"There's nothing wrong with making new friends." Garfield said quietly. Rachel didn't answer him immediately. She hated Tara with a passion. They never got along. One time the year before, Tara and Kitten started a rumor, just because they were bored, that Rachel had been a lesbian. So of course the next day, everyone walked up to her and asked her if she was a lesbian, or if she dated another girl, and if she even _slept_ with another girl. She already, knew that Tara and Kitten had started it because they were like that. They _always_ started rumors. Rachel had gotten in numerous fights that year.

"I don't like her Gar." She finally said. Garfield sighed.

"On the inside she's really nice." Garfield said wondering if that excuse was ever going to work.

"No she's not, why do you like her?" Rachel demanded. "Is it because she's blonde and pretty? Or popular and always had the latest fashion?"

"Not really…" Garfield started. They walked up the school steps and Rachel stopped at the top

"But you still like her. Not every pretty girl has a pretty personality Garfield." Rachel said going inside now trying to get away from him. Garfield tried catch up with her.

"Come on Rachel, I know you're thinking about last year but that was last year." He said. Rachel turned around now angry.

"You're so dense! That was not just last year that was my reputation, not that I care what people think about me but I would have think maybe my best friend would be on my side." Rachel said turning around. She walked away leaving in the middle of a crowded hallway. But Garfield didn't worry, he and Rachel were known for fighting. That was the way they got to be best friends.

Garfield other best friend Victor Stone, the tall African-American who was good at all sports approached him shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Ya'll _just_ stepped into the school, and ya'll already fighting. Don't tell me," Victor said holding a hand to Garfield's mouth, as he was about to answer. "It was about Tara."

"Right," said Garfield. He sighed and they started walking down the busy hall. Victor grinned. He was very tall and muscular, he was also very smart. Not just with schoolwork but with relationships.

"I don't know how you two stay best friends when you fight a lot." Victor said.

"Me neither! Its not that I don't like being her friend, but sometimes I think she's just really bitter." Garfield said. Victor disagreed.

"Nope, she has hidden feelings for you dawg." Victor said taking out a apple from his large jacket. Garfield stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Not this again…" he groaned. Victor nodded.

"Yes this again, its obvious Rachel is jealous, well not jealous, but angry at Tara, because she gets you're attention a different way. Tara, popular, pretty, and a cheerleader, gets you're attention because you think of her in…lets say a _guys_ way. Rachel, on the other hand, your best friend, pretty, and well you're best friend. _You_ think of her as maybe a sister, someone you care for. But she may think of you as someone she wants to—" Garfield cut him off.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you don't have to explain it over and over every time. But I'm tellin' you its not like that. Most of the time she hates my guts." Garfield said. Victor snorted.

"Yeah she kinda does. But that just makes her like you more. Its called opposites attract." Victor said. Garfield nodded. That he did agree with. Rachel was more dark, quiet and sarcastic, yet he was funny, talkative and nice. He wondered if he had hidden feelings like Victor was explaining. Garfield once had a dream he kissed her and she kissed him back. But he didn't think a lot about it. Until now.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. I'm going to update _very_ soon. I'm a picky person. But not next week, I'm out of town. Going to Atlanta.

Reveiw please

**Baby05**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Here's a fast update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Rachel squeezed her way between people at the staircase and made her way upstairs to the second floor. She took a breath and continued her walk to her homeroom class until _they_ showed up.

Roy and Malchior teamed up to harass Rachel until she snapped. Rachel hated them like she hated Tara. Actually she hated them more. Malchior was her ex, and Roy was his 'buddy'. They enjoyed following her and knocking her books down until she ended up punching them and they saying rude comments to her. She went out with Malchior when she was, what she liked to say young and stupid age 14. She thought he was the sweetest, handsomest person ever. He had white blonde hair and gray eyes and a perfect body build but he started to soon act weird and mean to her and she found out he was really a drug dealer and that he was going to use her as his 'messenger'. She refused to and broke up with him, which leads to this.

"Rachel, my love." Malchior called out to her. Rachel picked up her pace and ignored him calling out to her. She could feel him and Roy grinning behind her. She felt two arms grasp hers. She dropped her books and pulled her arms away glaring at them.

"Why can't you two stalkers leave me alone for once." Rachel snapped. Roy wasn't looking at her face, but a little lower. Malchior wrapped his arm around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Rachel pushed him off and groaned in disgust.

"Why don't you tell the teachers? Or you're daddy? You're a daddy's girl aren't you?" Roy asked. Rachel's face was flushed with red anger. She grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall he actually looked scared.

"You shut up!" she yelled. She let go of him as he nodded like a punk and she picked her books up and walked up to Malchior.

"I don't tell because I'm not a tattletale. I'm not a little daddy's girl you think I am. I fight my own battles and you _will_ stop harassing me." Rachel threatened now in the worst mood ever. Garfield was on her mind and now Malchior and Roy mentioned her dad to her. They didn't say anything else but they did walk away. She felt somewhat proud that she finally scared the shit out of them, but she knew, it wasn't the last time. And she was ready for the next.

Kori Anderson plopped next to Rachel and Karen Beecher in Mr. Mod, they're homeroom class. Kori was tall and had bright, long red hair and beautiful green eyes. She smiled all the time, and she was a foreign exchanged student. All the boys liked her, Rachel tried to tell her to cut down on the skirts, it was why they whistled at her, but she always just smiled and let it go. Karen Beecher was a pretty African-American girl who never liked to be wrong, and always had to have the last word. She was tall, and she had two puffball pigtails and her favorite color was yellow. She also knew Roy, Rachel's harasser. She offered to talk to him for Rachel, but as independent as Rachel is, she refused. Rachel was close to them, they helped her out a lot but she was a lot closer to a pink haired girl named Jennifer also known as 'Jinx'. Jinx was a Goth, she wore a black skirt with cross hatched stockings and Harley Davison boots, with her black and violet tank top that had see through sleeves, everyday. She didn't talk much to a lot of people except Rachel. They both worked for the school paper so they pretty much had to talk to each other. Rachel actually liked talking to Jinx because she didn't make her feel like she was wrong about anything. It was almost like talking to a therapist but then _not_ like talking to a therapist.

While Karen started chatting with Kori, Rachel couldn't get her mind off why Garfield liked Tara. Well, she understood _why_, all the boys at her school liked Tara and Kitten at one point but she couldn't understand why he would when Tara and him were completely two different people. Yes he and Rachel were two completely different people but they still understood each other. Rachel then started visualizing Tara and Garfield arm in arm walking down the street while she, looking at them looked so lonely. Is that how it was going to be if they ever _did_ get together?

"Earth to Rachel, come in Rachel." Karen said waving a hand in front of her face. Rachel's thoughts scattered away and she turned to Karen.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Are you okay? You're zoning out on us." Karen said catching her annoyance.

"I'm fine, sorry." Rachel said. She turned around as Mr. Mod came into the classroom followed by Victor, Garfield and they're friend Richard Grayson. They hurried into they're seats so they wouldn't be marked absent. Garfield sat behind Rachel. Rachel looked at him shaking her head disapprovingly. That made him grin.

"At least I made it." Garfield whispered to her.

"But you're going to get caught one day." She whispered back.

"Stop worrying." Garfield said.

"Trust me I won't I'm just warning you now." Rachel explained turning around. _Why do I even bother with him _Rachel thought Garfield just shrugged and took out his math journal. Not like it was full of math though. He often ended up making a paper plane and throwing it at someone, or playing catch with victor with a crunched up piece of paper. Or drawing stick figures of people dancing or stick super heroes. Rachel had said he was childish, he said it was _fun_.

Richard Grayson sat in the back of the class. He often refused, like Garfield, to go Mr. Mod's work. He was a rebel. Can't make him do _anything_ he didn't want. He was a handsome boy with black spiked hair and blue eyes usually covered with dark sunglasses. He always wore a red jacket over a navy blue shirt. He was always had the ladies chasing after him, asking him out, flirting with him, he turned them all down. He seemed like a tough guy to most people. But to Kori he was just the sweetest boy ever.

But Kori had some competition. It wasn't easy trying to get Richard's attention with a pretty smile and kind words. There was Kitten and her sister Amanda. Usually you think sisters support and help you get the boys you want. Amanda Anderson was tough. She unlike her sister had black hair blended with a purple dye, and violet contacts. She was older than Kori and she hung out with Kitten, but not Tara. Amanda knew Richard from her gym class. At first Richard liked her as a friend, but now she was just annoying. She was constantly putting Kori down and being conceited about all the great things she did. And it was worst when Kitten agreed with her and tried to kiss him by surprise. She never succeeded. Kori tried to ignore it, but one day, she knows they're going to go too far.

"And that's the review on order of operations. Yet this was a waste of time I will say, you should have learned this in you're young lass and lads years. Garfield Logan, since you seem to have stopped paying attention in my class, you will do this equation." Mr. Mod said his British accent ringing the student's ears. Garfield suddenly looked up his cheeks feeling warm and eyes looking at him. Rachel turned around giving him an I-told-you-so look. Garfield put his pencil on his desk and cleared his throat.

"Yes Mr. Mod?" he asked.

"I want you to solve twenty-four times two to the fourth divided by 4 multiplied by 5 and adding 4. Right now." Mr. Mod said. _Shit…_Garfield thought. He wrote the equation on his notebook paper under his doodling and stared at it. _Okay I remember doing this in 5th grade…no that was 8th grade…wait was this last year?_ Garfield thought. As soon as he was going to make up an answer he saw Rachel's hand on his paper working the problem out as Mr. Mod was turned around. She worked fast as she wrote. Garfield started to smile until Mr. Mod's face in his direction made him frown.

"Ah, ah, ah Miss Roth. Did I ask you to help Mr. Logan? I think not. Mr. Logan you have just invited you're self to a study _slash_ detention for not paying attention to my review and writing when you're not supposed to. And in addition, Miss Roth will be joining you." Mr. Mod said walking down the class row. His cheap cologne put a stench into the people in the front row's nose. Rachel looked up confused.

"What? I was just—." Rachel protested.

"No back talk Miss Roth, you do as I say, as for I am the teacher, you are the student. Since you like helping you're _close_ friend here, you two will get closer after school today in my room working on order of operations." Mr. Mod said walking back to the front of the class room. Some people snickered and Rachel turned around her cheeks going pink muttering 'This is what I get for helping someone…'

After Mr. Mod let his class out Rachel refused talking to Garfield, even when he apologized and even thanked her for trying to help him out. Karen and Kori immediately knew this was going to become into a fight so they tried changing the subject.

"So…uh…who saw the MTV Movie Awards?" Karen started saying. She looked at Victor then Richard then Kori. Rachel completely zoned her out.

"How am I going to explain getting home late Garfield?" Rachel demanded. She stopped in the middle of the hall and poked him in the chest with the detention slip in her hand.

"Just tell him you were at school, and I said I was sorry, jeez…" Garfield said trying to cool her down. _She looks a little cute when she's angry…_Garfield suddenly thought. It was like out of the blue he thought it. _Whoa…so not the time…_he then rethought.

"This is all you're fault!" Rachel yelled now angrier than ever. She didn't know why, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal. Victor tried to resolve things he pulled Rachel back from doing something she would regret.

"Now is this really worth ruining a perfect bond between good friends?" Victor started until Garfield replied to her accusing.

"_My fault?_ You were the one trying to help me, I could have easily did that math problem on my own." Garfield protested partially lying. Karen and Kori shook they're head in shame as Garfield said the wrong thing. Rachel stomped her foot on the ground feeling like she's ready to blow but took a breath and sighed.

"You always make me fight you Garfield. Grow up." Rachel said calmly, walking ahead. Karen caught up with her and Kori looked utterly confused.

"That was very weird." She said.

"No that was crazy." Richard added. Victor looked at Garfield as if he lost his mind.

"That's not my fault, I'm not the one with the mood swings." Garfield said quickly knowing he was going to blame Garfield for making her angry. But before anyone could say anything, Mr. Mod got in between the group and spoke to Garfield.

"After seeing that little blow out, I'd try to get Miss Roth back because that study session is part of you're grade." Mr. Mod said smiling.

"What?" ironically they all said in unison. Mr. Mod just kept smiling, laughing evilly on the inside.

"Yes, so you tell Miss Roth that you and her need to kiss and make up or you fail. Good day." Mr. Mod said pushing by them.

"Man! Why is he always putting everything on me? I'm failing his class already!" Garfield exclaimed.

"That is unfair, since when are study sessions part of you're grade? Aren't they voluntary?" Victor said.

"Who cares what they are Mr. Mod's out to get me." Garfield said folding his arms.

"Out to get you? Isn't that a little over exaggerated?" Richard asked. Garfield shrugged as if he didn't care what Richard said.

"Well I think all you gotta do is the easiest thing. _Apologize._" Victor said. Now it was Garfield's turn to look at Victor as if he lost his mind.

"Do you _know_ how many times I say sorry to Rachel? If I had a dollar for every time I made her mad and said sorry to her I'd be a very, _very_ rich dude." Garfield said hastily.

"Well it looks like you're getting richer." Richard said.

* * *

There we go. Almost a hourly update. I might change the chapters to Part 1 or Part 2...idk...eh my tooth hurts... 

Review!

**Baby05**


	3. Chapter 3

**AuthorNote:** It was the last day of school today I'm kinda sad, but yeah heres more of the story. There's a little more StarxRob in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Most of the friends had different classes except for Kori and Richard. They walked together all the way to the other side of the school for computer science. It was the only thing that Kori looked forward to most of the times besides seeing her friends of course. Richard liked to hear her talk about all the things she liked even if he didn't know what they were or understood what they do, he'd then just ask her to explain it more.

Today though was the day Richard had worked up his courage to ask her out. It was his _mission_. He'd been trying to ask her out for at least three months now. Every Friday, they all would try to go to the movies or do something fun. Rachel most of the times refused to go for various reasons of her own. But he wanted to ask her to a later show.

"Kori, you know the movie Friday thing right?" Richard started not looking at her so he wouldn't choke and mess up. _Don't stutter…don't stutter._ He thought. Kori nodded.

"Yes. Why are we not going this Friday?" Kori asked.

"No we are, I was wondering if you want to go to a later one. Just you and me." He said. _Phew…at least I got it out. _Richard thought relieved. Kori stopped almost ready to jump up in the air with joy. Two years of friendship. Two years of _hoping_ he would ask her. Kori grinned at him.

"I'd love to." Kori answered happily. Richard nodded smiling softly.

"Alright, great." He said trying not to sound too happy or too desperate.

Mission Accomplished.

Later in gym class Karen, Jinx and Rachel had it together they were playing dodge ball. The _worst_ game ever specially when you had boys in there. Rachel, Karen, and Jinx fell into the back just watching people get knocked over and hit in the head. Jinx, who never changed into her gym outfit, sat on the gym bleachers writing her next issue for the school paper. Most boys, desperate boys, tried to look up her skirt, but of for some reason they always got hit in the head with the dodge ball. It worked out for Jinx.

"So I hear you had another fight with you're boyfriend, what this is the 12 one today?" Jinx asked not looking up from her paper. One thing Rachel _hated _was Jinx thinking Garfield was her boyfriend. Jinx had thought she knew everything on relationships. She was completely wrong.

"For the last time—" Rachel said annoyingly.

"-Yeah, yeah he's not you're boyfriend, so you tell me, but honestly, why do you two fight all the time?" Jinx asked.

"First of all how the hell do you know?" Rachel demanded. She wasn't trying to sound mean.

"Miss Bumblebee here. You tell her something, or she'll be there, she'll fly around and tell someone else." Jinx said shaking her head as if Karen did something disgraceful.

"Shut up." Karen said.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Rachel then said crossing her arms and looking back at the people running around when the ball wasn't even thrown in they're direction. _What fools. All you have to do is stand still if it didn't come near you…_she thought.

"No problem. But one thing, if I were you, I wouldn't blame Garfield. He's not the one that has to say sorry a million times." Jinx said finally looking up her oddly pink contacts looking at Rachel. She pushed back her pink ponytails and jumped down from the bleachers and motioned them to go outside. Rachel thought about what Jinx had just said. She was right. Rachel was always the one yelling at him and then after awhile letting it go and Garfield apologizing or him apologizing _while_ she was yelling. She groaned her body feeling tingly. She hated when Jinx was right.

Tara and Mandy were also in they're gym class. They were actually into gym though. You'd think they'd just try to convince the teacher they're too cool for gym or make up some inexistent illness so they wouldn't play. But that wasn't the case. Tara was more into it than Mandy. Mandy just followed along. Tara was good at soccer and track. Maybe it was why she was so skinny. She ran fast and in dodge ball, she never got hit. Right now she was taking a break and drinking some water. She looked around seeing Rachel, Karen and Jinx go outside. She thought about Rachel for a moment. Then looked at Mandy.

"Mandy, do you think I have a shot with Garfield Logan?" Tara asked taking out her ponytail. Mandy nodded and grinned.

"No doubt. I think that Logan kid has his eyes all over you." Mandy replied. Tara nodded and smiled. She thought about asking him out but what if he liked Rachel? Or Karen? Or Jinx? She knew Kori Anderson, Mandy's sister of course, was just friends with him because Mandy told her all about her and Richard.

"What about Rachel Roth?" Tara then asked. Mandy moved from beside her to in front of her.

"What about her?" she asked.

"Do you think she has a better chance with him than me? They are best friends. I think. What if he likes her and not me? I wouldn't know why but what do you think?" Tara asked perplexed. Mandy snickered.

"Rachel doesn't look his type. Honestly. You have 100 percent chance." Mandy encouraged. Tara then smiled and nodded satisfied.

"Good, because I really like him." She announced.

"Ask Rachel if she has her eye on him." Mandy suggested.

"I have a better idea. But its going to be difficult." Tara said.

"What do you mean 'difficult'?" Mandy asked. Tara nodded before Mandy shook her head.

"I want Rachel to hook me up with Garfield."

* * *

Yes I know my chapters are short, I apologize. Please review.

**Baby05**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for reveiwinghere's chapter four.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

During lunch period Rachel decided, well Karen actually decided, to apologize to Garfield. She decided to go help him out after school and try to stop yelling at him all the time. Unless he truly starts it. That included immaturity, dumb jokes, and other annoying things. She met up with Kori at her locker.

"Have you seen Garfield?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded.

"He should already be in the cafeteria with Victor I suppose. Why?" Kori asked taking two textbooks out. Rachel didn't want to tell her. Then she'd start about how she was being fonder about him.

"No reason, I'll meet you in the lunch room." Rachel said making her way to the cafeteria. She saw Garfeild and Victor laughing about something. She liked his smile she lied saying it annoyed her when he always grinned at her when it really just made her day better. She thought to herself, _Whoa that sounds like something Kori would say…_She made her way to him thinking about how she was going to apologize, she never really seemed like the one to apologize, but to put the blame on. That wasn't helping her though; it was making her feel guiltier. What's wrong with her why is it hard for her to say two simple words, _I'm sorry._ Rachel was thinking so much though she wasn't paying attention and she bumped into Tara. They're heads knocked together, Tara was ready to yell at her but she remembered what she wanted Rachel to do. She rubbed her head stepping back.

"Sorry." Tara spoke.

"Watch where you're—huh?" Rachel blurted out. She looked at Tara and she was smiling. _She apologized? _Rachel thought.

"I said sorry, I ran into you." Tara said looking at her. Rachel looked at her weird. Were they in the Twilight Zone what's going on?

"Oh…okay." Rachel said.

Silence.

Rachel had almost forgot what she was supposed to do. She looked at Tara then began walking but Tara stopped her.

"Um…I have a question." Tara said. Rachel folded her arms in annoyance.

"Yes?" Rachel forced out of her mouth. Tara moved closer to her as if she was telling a secret.

"Do you like Garfield?" Tara asked. _Oh I get it now._ Rachel realized.

"He's just my friend." Rachel said. For some reason she felt like that was forced out of her. As if something inside her wished that was a lie.

"Are you positive?" Tara asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'm sure." Rachel said. Tara smiled and then grabbed Rachel's forearm and pulled her away to a corner. She motioned her that she wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Listen, I know you don't like me—." Tara started.

"No lie there.' Rachel interrupted. Tara ignored her and finished.

"I'm just going to get to the point, I like Garfield, I know he's you're best friend, I was wondering if you'd hook him up with me." Tara said. Rachel stared at her as if she was crazy.

"_Excuse me?_ Do I look like cupid to you? You don't seem like you have a problem getting other guys every week." Rachel said. Tara put her hands on her hips.

"I'm asking you nicely Rachel, I seriously like him. And I don't know if he likes you or anyone else." Tara said. Rachel scoffed and put her hand on her forehead as if she had an headache. _What is this? Is she serious?_ She thought.

"What do I get out of it?" Rachel asked.

"I can keep Malchior and Roy away from you." Tara suggested.

"I fight my own battles" Rachel said flatly. Tara then got impatient.

"Listen Rachel, I don't know what you want, but I need you to hook me up with Garfield. Please. I'll stop bothering you, I'll tell the other girls to leave you alone, I'll do anything." Tara said.

"Its just Garfield…"Rachel said. She thought a moment. She knew Tara's friends would always be on Rachel's case, asking her questions calling her names, and trying to start rumors about her. Maybe if she did this Tara would stick to her word. But could she trust her? And what about Garfield? Rachel felt a wave of jealousy and anger. Garfield would say yes in a heartbeat to go out with Tara. Not knowing how she really is. _Just do it and get it over with. Its not like I'm in love with him. I don't care. If I do it she'll probably finally leave me alone._ Rachel thought. She looked at Tara. "Fine, I'll do it." Rachel said. Tara smiled and immediately _hugged_ her. Rachel pushed her off.

"Okay, don't do that, I'm not going to be you're friend, or even close to it. I'm not doing it for you or Garfield. I just am." Rachel said. Tara shrugged.

"Okay. Do whatever you want. But you do have to talk to me." Tara said.

"Only while I'm getting you and Garfield together." Rachel said.

"Deal." Tara said satisfied.

* * *

Well there you go hope you like it R&R

**Baby05**


End file.
